What Christmas Brought Me At That Zebra Crossing
by xfaketragedyx
Summary: I probably never would have thought Santa would be so generous with me this year, bringing me a kid .. and thus triggering the most happy times of my life. ONESHOT.


**Hello guys! A late Christmas-related story, it was actually my winter break homework. The longest in my class (18 pages) and kinda corny, but hey, it earned me a 10 and a place in the local English contest or whatever. And if anybody is interested, half of my class did FF stories about Harry Potter (every time it was about Ron's struggles, lol; and two about Harry and Ginny, awww), three kids did about Death Note (Misa-Misa-chan, sigh..), two did about the series Twilight (those two I loved) and the rest did about Naruto (Sakura&Sasuke and Naru&Hina were the pairings .. though I think somebody did about another pairing, I just can't remember -hits herself in the head-) .. Even the teacher was amazed at how we picked big names, especially from the anime/manga realm -laugh- she was totally lucky to know everyone of these series -grins-**

**Rated for minor coarse language, aaaaand .. sigh, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, which is which I want us fans to revolte and conquer Inuyasha all to ourselves, har-har-har!!**_

* * *

_

_.X. To give for the sake of giving, that is the only way of living, only way of loving. X._

**F. Gall **&& **E. John**

_.X._

**(Note: The words below are Kagome's thoughts; she's having a monologue, you know, one of those times when you just stop and start to think)**

Heh. It's snowing. Little, dainty, white spots are dancing their own secret waltz down to the hardness of the world. Poor snowflakes; to think that they're happy with this life ..

…What the heck am I doing .. ? Sitting now in the snow, thinking of metaphorical things, while people pass right by me. Look at me, I'm just watching at the sky, holding my hands up; my mother would beam energetically at me now, saying something like 'It's Christmas, for God's sake!'

Oh yeah, it **is** Christmas; it's the 24th, in fact. Everyone passes by me, thinking of their own lives, their own worries, going out for present-shopping and all that, while I sit still, in the middle of the street walk, thinking about things like these. What a waste, one would say.

Higurashi Kagome, have been through 24 Christmases up until now. A new hired Japanese History teacher at the Shikon University, and having it quite easy if I think about it, meaning students respect me and treat me like one of theirs, just a little more high-positioned than them.

In fact, I moved out of my city to get this job, and I live in an apartment a relative of mine had around here; unfortunately, he passed away just two days before I moved in, him too being a Biology teacher at another University. Duh, what a life, right?

So yeah, I'm alone; though I'm a grown-up, so it's expected of me to succeed even on my own. That could sound stupid, but the thing is I would probably be ok even if I don't like admitting it.

Anyway, coming back to the present, I'm sitting like an alien in the middle of people who just walk by, not even noticing me, or if noticing me, thinking that I'm a weirdo for standing like this and looking at the snowflakes.

It's not that I dislike Christmas, oh God no! I always loved that joy of giving presents to others, to my Mom, my little brother or my grumpy old grandfather. That's why I feel sad, it's because I'm not with my family. Yeah, my family; just thinking about them makes me feel even more lonely. I sound pathetic, no?

Aaah .. seriously, what am I doing? Winter break's just started yesterday, so that means no more classes, means I'm free .. to do whatever I want. Ah, I have to go buy some food, and a tooth-paste, and some candles … and …

**(End of monologue)**

... Kagome was thinking, while standing in the center of the most crowded place in a certain capital of a certain country. Easily, she got out of her big bag a piece of paper and started walking, while examinating it close and nodding strangely to herself.

One couldn't say she wasn't beautiful; petite frame, with raven, soft long hair protecting her pale and fragile face, lights of intelligence and wittiness sparkling in her big, brown eyes. Being dressed in a cream knee-length skirt, with brown modern boots, a black with some white hearts shirt and a loooong white coat with the furred hood pulled over her head, she didn't look at all like a 24-year old teacher, but more like a normal teenager that's out shopping.

She walked until she reached a super-market that was full, entered and in about 15 minutes got back out, holding a paper bag full of goodies. Just when she was about to get that paper back out, she heard people gasping and making a ruckus, so she also turned to see what was going on.

"**Mama, mama**!" was clearly heard in the entire commotion and people moved, shaking their heads and whispering, showing to Kagome's eyes a cute little girl, brown curly hair coming from under a colorful cap, tiny hands and arms moving frantically in a big, warm green coat, while little feet were running towards Kagome's way.

But what made Kagome gasp were the girl's eyes; big green and .. teary eyes, though reflecting an unexpected and indescribable joy.

"Mama, mama, I knew it was you! I knew it was you! Mama, but why did you buy this thing?", a hoarse, indicating a cold, voice emerged from her little mouth, while she tugged on Kagome's coat; people started whispering even louder, saying things like 'So young but already with a kid!' and 'Sheesh, and when you think the future of Japan is in the hands of these teenagers!'

"I hardly can see Mama when there's so much white spume around here! But, actually, it doesn't matter! Mama looks okay in this!" she finished, smiling up, but her face turned into a horrified one when she saw Kagome's eyes.

"You're .. You're not my Mama? .. You--" but the little girl couldn't finish her sentence as waves of tears hit her frail eyes, while she collapsed on the ground and started crying with all her might.

Kagome mentally gasped and looked around, having a frightened expression seeing that no one came in her help, but then pulled a deep breath of air and leaned down, starting to pat the little girl's head and starting to whisper soothing words at her ear, while carefully also stroking her back and kissing her head.

"Honey .. baby .. Shhhhh, it's gonna be alright .. Look, I know it sounds like a cliché from a movie, but it's okay, please don't cry, it's so cold, your throat is gonna get even more rusty than it is already .. Shhhhh .." and Kagome was now actually sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around the little girl, stroking her to make it more warm and nuzzling into her hair, while still whispering whatever crossed her mind.

"Mama .. Maybe my Mama doesn't want me anymore .. No, maybe I've been a bad girl and I don't deserve a Mama .." the little girl managed to say between tears.

"No-no-no, that's not true .." Kagome whispered while kissing her forehead and making her look in the eyes, while bonking her own forehead to the little girl's, "Not every parent deserves a kid, but for sure every child deserves a parent, ok? So don't you dare say stuff like that or I'll .. I'll start crying too and I'll make a fuss and I'll want cookies all the day and I'll want to go to the amusement park and I'll be a big brat!" Kagome finished, breathing fast while the girl finally smiled, though a faint one, making Kagome smile too.

"Calm down .." Kagome finally whispered in her ears while starting to rock her, closing her eyes and matching her breath with the little one's, while she mumbled something incoherently and Kagome smiled, thinking that the girl must be tired.

"**Amayasuki**!" was suddenly heard, while again people moved to make way to a masculine, rough voice, "**Amayasuki**!" somebody yelled once again, while Kagome covered the little girl's ears, as she had already fallen asleep.

"**Amaya** .. suki .." a guy finally mumbled when he arrived in front of Kagome. She slowly rose her head up and gasped when brown eyes met big, shocked golden ones; in front of her stood a tall boy, strange silver hair going down to his waist while a prominent chest could be seen rising from under the black sweater he was wearing, only the last of his buttons from his brown coat being buttoned, while light blue jeans completed his silhouette, along with big boots.

The two stared at each other for quite some time, not caring about the people who walked by and gave them weird looks, until Kagome realized the little girl's cheeks were getting cold, and also she was breathing hard, a thing that was observed by the boy also.

"**Are you her mother/father??**" the two asked simultaneously while both looking in each other's eyes, eyes that widened, while the guy sighed.

"So, I think that answered both our questions, we're neither her mother nor her father," he said and looked down, but surprised Kagome when he rose his head back up, smiling big, "Well, I guess I'll leave it to you then! Be safe, give her lots of milk and cookies and a Merry Christmas!" he finished, still grinning and turned and started to run away.

"Wa-wa-wait! Wait!! What am I supposed to do with--"

"Shhhh, don't yell, she'll wake up!" he said back, interrupting her, while winking and disappearing after a corner.

Kagome just stood there stunned, and then she sighed, looking at the little kid. "Oh great .."

_.X. __The giving of love is an education in itself. X._

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

_.XX._

Kagome stood in her apartment, sighing and shaking her head while looking at the little girl that slept soundly in her bed; it was about 8pm now. 'What the hell am I doing??' she sighed again, 'I ended up carrying her in my arms home with me .. What should I do with her? .. I can't .. can't keep her, she's not like a pet or something, she's a normal human being .. What am I gonna do?? .. And I forgot my bag from the store somewhere out ther--' but her line of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden 'KNOCK-KNOCK' at her door.

'Who is it now?' she sighed yet again and went to open the door, but froze when in front of her the silver-haired guy from earlier smiled sweetly.

"HI!" he greeted, grinning, "What's up? You dropped this!" he finished, handing her the bag she had forgotten.

"What .. What the .. HEY!!" she yelled at him when he was about to go back out the door, "WAIT A SEC!!" and she grabbed the sleeve of his hand, "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean? Take care of her, isn't it logic!"

"WHAT?! What the, I can't do that! She's a kid, I just can't!"

"Look," he finally turned to properly face Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders, "She's been wandering around a club I used to go to for some time and I think .. her parents really abandoned her. I tried to talk to her, but she just wouldn't talk with anybody, not only me! She didn't say anything to everyone that asked her something and she just walked around there, I don't even know where she slept. I went to the police to ask if they have reports of missing children and gave them her data, but they said there's no such kid like that in their base! So I insisted and I finally managed to make her talk, her name is Amayasuki, she's five and she likes bears and milk. But of course, that was the best I could do so now that you've taken her, I'm glad for her and I wish you guys luck!" he finished, grinned, and again wanted to walk out.

"Wait!! How can you smile like that? You know I can't take care of her either, so I'll just have to take her tomorrow to some adoption cent--"

"NO!" the guy yelled back, turning again, "No! Who knows what kind of kids there are there, or what kind of a life she'll have there, or what parents are gonna adopt her! She's such a sweet creature, you just can't--"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TAKE CARE OF HER??" Kagome screamed, panting hard, "I barely manage to take care of me, but a KID?? If you like her so much, why--" but she trailed of when she heard a door creak.

"..Yasha?" Amayasuki, dressed in a loooong polka dotted T-shirt, probably Kagome's, said from the door, holding a big pillow in her hands and rubbing her eyes, while yawning, "Oh .. I thought I was home with Mama and Santa came earlier, you know, the one who brings presents, and he was making noise, but .."

"Honey .." Kagome whispered and went and hugged the little girl tight, "Sorry for waking you up.." and she still hugged her, while the guy looked with big eyes at the whole scene, but then smiled fondly and chuckled.

"Amayasuki!" he finally beamed from Kagome's back, "Hey! Umm, I don't really know about the Mama part, but as for the Santa thing .." and he grinned big, getting out from a backpack he had a big, wrapped box, "I met him and he said since the Little Miss here," and he motioned to Kagome, "doesn't have a Christmas tree like westerns have," and he shot his tongue out at her, pretending to be upset, "he gave me the present and he said that if I wanted to help him, I could give it to you! Merry Christmas!!"

Ayamasuki's eyes grew big while her face became happier and happier as she went and took the present, tightly hugging the guy, then coming back to Kagome and hugging her too, and then walking in the living room, humming happily.

Kagome looked after the little girl, smiling childishly, but she snapped back to reality realizing the guy was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, blushing a little, though almost invisible, "Um .. she looks really happy, right? It does make you want to keep her, right?"

"You're starting again?" Kagome spat back at him, "I told you I can't .. Doesn't matter how much I want to do that," and she looked down, looking at her feet, "I just can't, I'm not ready to take care of a kid, and I don't really have the money too."

The guy sighed, but then grinned big, "Okay then! How 'bout dinner now, I'm absolutely starving! I'll be with the little squirt!"

"What ..!" Kagome looked puzzled as he swiftly got his shoes off and walked to the living room.

"Don't sweat it!" and he winked at her, "The name's Inuyasha, by the way. And oh, I like ramen!" he finished, disappearing in the room, leaving Kagome with a confused face.

Suddenly, she finally chuckled at the scene and went in the kitchen, shaking her head and mumbling something about a 'the whole ridiculous thing', while observing that he also bought some instant noodles. 'Heh, guess he really likes ramen!' she thought, giggling, not observing that a pair of golden eyes were happily spying her, though after that they disappeared.

Kagome started making ramen, as the guy, now Inuyasha in her thoughts, had said, and giggled every time she heard laughter from the other room. Finally, after some time, she entered the room with three bolls with ramen, only to find the two, Inuyasha and Amayasuki playing joyfully with some little stuffed bears that were scattered around the whole room.

"Food's here guys, dig in! And what did Santa bring, exactly, umm .. Amayasuki?"

The girl smiled, her mouth full of candy, while Kagome shook her head and mumbled a 'You ate sweets before food, that's not well!'. "Santa brought me a set of 10 beary-bears, I love bears! And some sweets, but I love the bears most, umm .."

"Kagome," Kagome punctuated, smiling, while looking at how the two sat around a table in the room, where she put the ramen, and she giggled looking at Inuyasha's happy face.

"Kagome!" Amayasuki beamed, "That's a nice name! It's very nice, isn't it, Yassa?" she finished, mumbling Inuyasha's name while she stuffed her mouth with noodles.

Inuyasha chuckled at her and then nodded, smiling to himself, "Yeah, it's a very nice name," and he started eating rapidly, in a very .. unique way, as Kagome giggled in her mind.

"Speaking about names," Kagome said, while she too finally sat down, "do you know what yours means, Amayasuki?", and she smiled when the girl shook her head, curious.

"Well, from what I know, 'Amaya' should mean 'Night rain' and 'Suki' should mean 'beloved'! .. Which means .. 'Beloved night rain'!"

Amayasuki grinned big, while taking another bite. The dinner finished peacefully, and Kagome went and washed the dishes, then returned to see Amayasuki already sleeping back, and smiled. 'She must be really tired ..' so she leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then pulled a blanket near and put it on her.

She felt chills tickling her back, so she looked at the balcony's door and found it was opened; she slowly got up, still smiling at the little girl and went out the balcony but was greeted by .. a big snowball.

"Heh, gotcha!" Inuyasha grinned while making the 'Peace' sign to Kagome, who just sighed childishly while smiling; she got the snow out of her eyes and went to join Inuyasha, who was looking outside at the whole city.

"It's still snowing," he said, chuckling, while Kagome nodded, rubbing her arms, since she was a little bit cold.

"What do we .. do with her?" she mumbled.

"I .. dunno .." Inuyasha sighed, "I'm so scared of what might happen to her if we .. you know, take her to the adoption centre .. I've come to like her so much, she's just so adorable .."

"Yeah, yeah she is .. She just makes you wanna hug her, right?" Kagome grinned.

"Yeah .. that's why .. I just want you to keep her for some time, **puh-lease**, at least until I figure out what to do .. come one, only some days .."

"Sigh .. Inuyasha, you realize what you're begging me to do, right? .." but Kagome sighed again when she saw the 'Please' look Inuyasha had in those big .. fascinating .. golden eyes .. "... How'd you get here, actually?"

"Oh, I just wanted so bad to leave you two girls there, but I just couldn't do it so I ended up following you here, then going back to get a present and coming back here," he said looking randomly, a little embarrassed.

Kagome just giggled. "You really would've given her that present?"

"Would've left it in front of the door."

"Hah-hah, Inuyasha, how old are you?"

"Hm? Me? Well, let's start with starters; Rumihashi Inuyasha, 21, proud student aspiring to be the boss of the next ruling business empire. Of course, I start with being a cashier at the near supermarket, or else I'll never understand how the masses think."

Kagome laughed, while Inuyasha just smiled at her. "What about you?" he asked.

"Sigh .. Let's see, Higurashi Kagome, 24, proud newly hired Japanese History teacher at Shikon University aspiring to .. just manage in this weird world," and now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh, though he suddenly stopped and furrowed his brows.

"Higurashi? As in Mr. Higurashi, the best Biology teacher from Tama University the world had to offer? And oh, you surely don't look like a 24 year old."

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah yeah, him. You heard of him?"

"Heard of him? He was my homeroom teacher, dammit! And what a guy he was, geez, you wouldn't have said he was a grown-up guy, he was friends with everybody! It's just so .. unfair that he .." but Inuyasha trailed off when he saw Kagome's figure sadden, "But anyway! He was the best of the best, and he always said he'll bring us to his apartment and that he'll show us his two most precious nephews!"

Kagome just smiled. "Well, you ARE standing in his apartment AND talking to one of his nephews!" she finished, making Inuyasha look dumbfounded at her.

"Really?? Whoa, how life makes it's twists .. Speaking of life, what's the time?"

"Ummmm .. Whoaw, it's almost 11pm!"

"Shit, I gotta get going!" Inuyasha cursed and entered the house, only to see Amayasuki sleeping on the couch; he smiled and went and kissed her forehead, while Kagome hooted a 'Pervert' from his back and he pretended to glare at her, rushing to the door.

"Fuck, it's so late!!" Inuyasha cursed again, swiftly putting his shoes on, "Bye and thanks, Kago .." but he trailed off when he observed he was now face to face with her, and blushed a little, while just moving frantically, not knowing what to do or say; and Kagome's wasn't doing any better either. Finally, after a silent 'Shit', he leaned and tightly pressed his lips on her left cheek, whispering a 'Thanks' and getting out, red as hell.

Kagome just stood there, also red, but she suddenly shook her head then rushed to the living room and mumbled a 'Stay there and please be okay' to Amayasuki's sleeping figure, while putting on her shoes and coat and also taking a warm blue muffler, besides the one she put around her neck, and then she rushed out.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled when she finally got out of the building, and instantly a silver-and-brown-and-light blue figure turned to her, from quite a distance though. "Wait up, I'll walk you to that corner!" she yelled again, running to where he was; when she got there she swiftly put the muffler she had taken around his neck, tying it tight. "It's cold," she whispered, while he only smiled, though still surprised.

"Kagome .."

"Don't' worry, Amayasuki's still sleeping and I don't think she'll wake up, so I can stay out for about 20 mins, let's say."

Inuyasha chuckled, 'Heh'-ing; 'She sounds just like a mother,' he though, smiling at his own mind.

They started walking and talking, so they could forget the cold; there was rarely someone on the streets, snowflakes still waltzing down, snow pilling up like a blanket over the world's cruelties and insecurities.

They talked about snow, about ramen and about themselves, laughing and being happy all the way, and until either one of them noticed, they actually passed the corner Kagome was talking about.

"…Heh, so yeah, I have this friend, met him in high school, who's a total pervert, he's known for touching half of the girls on the campus' asses, believe it!" the two laughed at what Inuyasha said, "And well, now he has a girlfriend, a sweet girl, though he's always touching her to get her mad, he likes that at her."

Kagome laughed again, while looking at him. "Hey, Inuyasha, do you .. have a girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't .." he mumbled, but then shrugged, "You?"

"Neah," Kagome shook her head, while looking at Inuyasha, who had his head down; he was taller than her, and the cold made him rosy and breath fast, making him look so .. 'Cute,' Kagome giggled in her thoughts. And since she was so busy admiring his features, she didn't even observe that Inuyasha was actually trying to harmonize their ways of walking, matching up their steps; he chuckled low, making Kagome blush a little.

"Oh!" she finally snapped back to reality, "Whoa, when did we get here??" Kagome asked out loud, remarking they had already reached a more populated zone, a zebra cross, where a semaphore flickered from time to time, making the snowflakes change their colors, from red to yellow to green.

"Heh, isn't that cool," Inuyasha exclaimed, looking attentively at the snow, but then he shook his head and turned to Kagome. "So ..?"

"So ..?" Kagome imitated him.

"Sigh, uhh .. you'll keep her, at least for a little, right?"

Kagome's eyes widened, but then she sighed and nodded silently, while Inuyasha gasped in happiness. "Thanks-thanks-thanks!!" he yelled, starting to spin himself, while looking at the sky and mumbling 'Thanks you'-s.

Kagome smiled fondly while she looked at him, but then turned her gaze to a mountain of snow around there. 'Heh, he sounds just like a father,' she thought. Inuyasha was still almost dancing around aimlessly when he suddenly stopped, seeing Kagome's faint-smiling-and-with-wandering-thoughts face.

'She looks ..' his mind managed to whisper, and he shuddered when she turned her gaze at him. She smiled so sweetly, being also rosy because of the cold, it made his heart skip a beat.

"Heh, you look like a kid," she chuckled even more sweet, making his heart skip another beat.

"Yeah, that's what happens to me when happiness takes over my nerves connections!" Inuyasha grinned stupidly, while scratching the back of his head, but opened his eyes large when he realized that Kagome was actually staring at him. "Wha .. what ..?"

"N-no, it's uh-umm .. Th-there's something I-uh .." but she trailed off and shut her eyes tight while mumbling an 'Ah, dammit!', and then swiftly grabbed the muffler around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down, _while touching her lips with his_ .. then starting to move them slowly and gently, her grip on the muffler becoming harder.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open as he felt Kagome's lips on his, and probably for the first time in a looooooong time he didn't know what to do, his mind just went blank. Even though he was 21, even though he had loads of girlfriends until now, his mind just blanked. … Whoaw, right?

After a few more seconds, Kagome finally opened her eyes and swiftly pulled back, brown eyes staring directly in golden ones, while she let go of the muffler and put a hand on her mouth. "Uh .. umm, no, it's just an .. an impulse, yeah .." but she trailed off and, before even Inuyasha could realize, she passed right by him, running as fast as she could.

"No, wait," Inuyasha mumbled, but then turned, "WAIT!! KAGOME, WAIT! KAGOME **.. YOU'RE CUTE**!" he yelled after her, but that didn't make her stop, as she continued to ran, not even looking back.

Inuyasha just slapped his head. 'You're cute??! .. That's all you could say, you idiot?!'

_X._ _Remember that there is no happiness in having or in getting, but only in giving. Reach out. Share. Smile. Hug. Happiness is a perfume you cannot pour on others without getting a few drops on yourself. X._

**Og Mandino**

_.XXX._

"Yaaaaaaaaaawn .. Sheesh .." Kagome sighed, while entering the kitchen, dressed in a warm bath gown, with a towel on her head to keep her wet hair in place. 'What am I doing?' she mentally questioned herself while remembering last night's events and .. interesting stuff. 'Having a kid in my house, then kissing another one .. well, a grown-up, though he doesn't act like one ..' and she sighed, shaking her head, though 'Heh'-ing and blushing a bit.

Suddenly a loud 'KNOCK-KNOCK' interrupted her line of thoughts, while she rapidly shook her head, slapping her cheeks and then she rushed to the door, only to hear knocks again.

"Yeah, I'm he--" but words never left her mouth as in front of her stood a déjà-vu from last night, the same tall, silver-haired, stupidly-smiling guy, only this time his appearance was completed by two big, and I mean **BIG** backpacks and four bags.

"Morning!!" he greeted, still smiling and entering _her house like he was in fact at home_, while Kagome just sat there, rubbing her eyes and wondering if she's having a dream; in fact, the first thing that crossed her mind was to go back to bed again so she can wake up again.

"Oi, what're you standing there for? Help me carry these, my back's killing me, and where can I actually go rest a little, I've slept only two hours or so, I had to pack," he casually said, while getting his shoes off and starting to walk around, _like he was in fact at home_.

"….Umm, Inuyasha .." Kagome just stood in the hall, eyes big.

"What?" he turned, normally, but his eyes got big seeing her surprised face, "Uhh .. Kago- Oh yeah, I know .. Heh, I'm stupid, right?," he mumbled and looked down, "It's .. IT'S CHRISTMAS!! Whaaa, did'ja think I forgot or something?" he grinned big and went and hugged her, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT!!" Kagome managed to almost scream in Inuyasha's hug, while pushing him, "What the hell, Inuyasha? What do ya think you're doing-" but she stopped, realizing that she was about to say was stupid, "Gaaah .. What're you doing so friggin' early in my house and what's with all the bags?"

"Whaddaya mean what? Oh come on, I came here to stay for awhile--"

"WHAT?!"

"What-what-what, that isn't all you can say, right? And I mean," and he got closer, "it's not like you mind that much .. didn't you do what you did last night?"

Kagome gasped and blushed a very light shade of pink, before she swiftly shook her head, "N-no, that was just a .. impulse! Yeah, an impulse! And it's not like I can keep you too here!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha's face suddenly became serious, "look, as I said, I'm a university student, and I'm not even from this region, so when they told me they're closing the dorms for the holidays and that we have to go home, I was like 'WTF?!'. I can't go home, it's too far away and besides that I have a job here, if I leave now I'll lose it and I **will** need that money when I come back! Come on, just two weeks, nothing much! I swear we'll share all the bills, expenses, whatever, damn, if you want, I promise I'll stay quietly in a corner, but please!"

"Inuyasha, NO! What's my house now, the new five stars hotel?? And in fact, speaking about hotels, why not get you a room somewhere?!"

"Cause that'll cost money-"

"AND YOU THINK I'LL JUST LET YOU IDLE AROUND HERE??!" Kagome yelled at him, now getting seriously mad, "What the hell?? I have to take care of myself too, you know! And since I'm a teacher, I got paid at the start of this week and I have to live the rest of the break until school starts with that money! You mumbled something about helping me, but WHAT THE HELL, you think that even with those three persons can live normally?! And it's not kind of moral, y'know, for a teacher like me to live like this with a little kid and a tad bigger one-" but words never left her mouth, as it was covered by two firm lips and her right wrist was caught by a muscular arm, while another one snaked around her back.

"Mmmhpp-" Kagome tried to pull her hand out, but was shocked to see she couldn't even move in his grip-- 'CREEAAAAK'

Inuyasha pulled away like burned, while Kagome put her hand on her mouth, both of them red as a tomato, while they looked at the little brown-curly-haired girl that stared curiously at them. 'Shit, second time she appears like that!' Inuyasha and Kagome thought simultaneously.

After staring a while, Amayasuki actually smiled big and giggled, while the two laughed nervously, both of them scratching the back of their heads. "Morning!" she beamed, her hoarse voice from yesterday finally recovering her candy-like sound, "…You know, you two guys look awfully like .. my Mama and my Dada!!" she grinned big.

The duo's eyes got big, while Kagome sighed and went and picked the girl up in her arms, "Look, sweetie .. Uh, we're not your parents .. umm, okay?"

Now it was Amayasuki's turn to have her eyes big, but she furrowed back her brows and leaned forward and hugged Kagome tightly, "Nooo! You two are my new Mama and Dada!"

"Amayasuki," Inuyasha started, getting her out of Kagome's arms, "please understand this: we are not your old, new or whatever Mama and Dada .. But that doesn't mean we like you less," he said sweetly, knocking his forehead with hers, "Just don't think about the future and stuff like that, and how about you go wash your eyes and change into something else?"

Amayasuki looked in his golden eyes for a second, but then smiled and nodded, while Kagome sighed and mumbled a 'Clothes are on the chair' to her.

Being left alone, Inuyasha turned to Kagome while she turned to him too; after staring at each other for a while, with a note that there was a slight rose tint in both their cheeks, Kagome sighed.

"…Go put your bags in my bedroom, though you'll sleep on the couch in the living **(A/N: Kagome's apartment: 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 living room, 1 kitchen and a balcony -grins-) **and dunno, unpack until I change and make something to eat .." and she turned to the bathroom, too fast to observe Inuyasha's first _happy-extremely happy-the happiest_ expression and then his big, fond smile; you know, that kind of smile that says a lot of things to the people who know how to read it.

After about 20 minutes, the whole gang was in the living room, each with a plate in front, eating; again, Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's inventive way of eating.

"Yasha, how'bout we play some more after we eat!!" Amayasuki suddenly beamed, while the one in question just rose his head up and smiled.

"Sure, toots, just that I'm a little tired .. Can't we .." but he trailed off seeing Amayasuki making the teary puppy eyes, "Uh, Amayasuki, come on .. Kagome, help-" but again he stopped seeing Kagome also had the same expression. "Hey, what's this, 'Tire Inuyasha to death day'?" he said with a horrified look on his face, looking at the two girls, who started laughing.

And that's how it all started; not to mention Amayasuki was sooo thrilled when she heard she was staying at Kagome's place for some time, and Inuyasha was too.

And that's how earth became heaven, as a day would usually consist of a lot of noise and yells and giggles in the morning, showers, then a big breakfast, then Inuyasha would leave to his job, while books where pilling up in his room; 'Heh, at least he's a serious student!' Kagome would giggle. Around 3pm when he would come back, Kagome and Amayasuki, who until them would've killed time doing 'girls stuff' as they labeled it at home, would greet him with another round of giggles and laughter, and they'd spend the rest of the day playing, watching movies (one day Inuyasha tried to make popcorn and it blew in his face, making the girls laugh for about a hour) or going out (they went to the amusement park a couple of times, or Inuyasha treated the girls with dinner out one time).

On New Years Eve they went out and counted along with the rest of the people, screaming happily like idiots when everybody finally yelled 'Happy New Year 2008!'. All in all, what a time it was: a fooling-around break, with yells, Inuyasha trying to dress in one of Kagome's dresses, laughter, anime, Kagome trying to cook new things (fortunately, at least she had total success), happiness and itty-bitty moments that would make the two grown-ups blush like hell. In fact, time flew so fast they hadn't noticed that a week and a half had already passed, leaving only .. 5 days 'till school would start. Shit.

Wednesday afternoon, Inuyasha was in the kitchen; Kagome left with some business, while Amayasuki was watching TV. And anybody who would've seen him there would swear he was nuts, as he had been walking around the kitchen with a book in his hands for almost an hour by now.

"Can't-can't-can't-can't-CAN'T GET A SHIT--" he suddenly yelled but just as suddenly slapped his mouth. 'Crap, there's a kid in the house!' his mind talked for him.

"But.." and he trailed off and sighed, glaring at the book, "EFFING BOOK!! I can't get anything!! .." but enlightenment suddenly hit him as he grinned big and grabbed the wireless home phone.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR--BEEP

"Don't you 'What' me!!" Inuyasha started angrily, but then instantly calmed down, while a masculine voice 'Hmph'-ed in the phone, "Your little brother finally calls you and all you say is 'What'??! .. How'bout mom and dad? .. Yeah-yeah, I'm fine .. How do you know about the dorm closing-- Wait, whatever, that's not what's important. Pass me Rin!! .. What? She's not there? And then what the hell am I going to do?? .. Oh shut up, you'll laugh your ass at me .. No, no, that's not it .. DAMMIT, I said it's not it! I NEED HELP ON A RECIPE!! .. What?! My sparkly, cuddly and fluffy big brother is so kind as to help me? I AIN'T BELIEVEN' THAT!! .. Wait, no-no," Inuyasha suddenly shook his head, while blushing, "it's not for a girl .. I SAID IT'S NOT FOR A GIRL!! God, I have a hungry kid in the next room, that's it, there's n-not any girl .. NO YOU IDIOT, of course it's not my kid!! .. Gaaah, no, complicated story .. Well-" but he trailed off when he suddenly felt Kagome pass right by him.

"Family talk for help with your brother?" she whispered, giggling, while Inuyasha blushed and slammed a 'Bye bro! Thanks for nothing!' in the phone, then closed it and hid it behind his back, smiling innocently, while Kagome laughed at the whole scene.

"Kagome .. ! .. You came back .. !" he started, still grinning stupidly, while Kagome still chuckled and started to search around in the kitchen.

"Stop doing nothing, you're not allowed to slack off in my house!" she said while punching him easily in his chest then rising her hand up to tap his chin, "Go do something, play with Amayasuki, I'm making us something to eat," she winked, "I bought ramen!" and she laughed again, seeing Inuyasha's now all-happy face.

She turned to get an apron, still smiling big, when Inuyasha finally snapped back and looked at her whole figure, blinking irregularly; suddenly, his hand somehow extended and caught her wrist, while Kagome just turned surprised.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Kagome still puzzled, until Inuyasha's eyes widened, realizing what he was doing, and he promptly let go of her hand.

"Heh," he started, sweat dripping off him, "Nothing-nothing, don't mind!!" and he swiftly ran out of the kitchen, leaving Kagome to stare after him. 'Shit, stupid hand!!' Inuyasha mentally yelled at his hand, 'and stupid impulses!!'

After some time, when Inuyasha played a game with Amayasuki, Kagome finally entered the room with the bowls, and they all ate, while talking about what they had done that day. Like a real family, huh?

"Aaaaaah, I'm full," Inuyasha sighed while gently tickling Amayasuki's belly, "Hey, squirt, don't you have to bathe today?"

"Yeah," Kagome added, entering the room after she had washed the dishes and sitting on the couch, near the two.

"Yeah, yeah, bath, bath!" Amayasuki beamed, getting happy, while the other two giggled, "Yasha, Yasha, now you take a bath with me!" and now Kagome and Inuyasha froze.

"Amayasuki, honey, look--" Kagome started but was rapidly interrupted by Inuyasha's loud scream.

"YAAAAAAAY!! Suuuure!!! And and, let's bring those big toys too, we'll play a lot in the water!!" he finished, all giddy, along with the little girl who too started being happy.

"Yaay, Yasha you rock--" but now it was Amayasuki's time to be interrupted as Kagome angrily bonked Inuyasha hard in his head.

"Whaaa??" he asked, stroking the place where he was hit, "It's no biggie, she's little anyway!"

"WHO CARES??!" Kagome spat back at him, while picking up Amayasuki from his grasp and putting her besides her, "Look, baby, you and Inuyasha absolutely cannot bathe together, ok?"

"Whaa, whyy??" Amayasuki started, making the puppy eyes, "I always have a bath with you, never with him! .." and Inuyasha mouthed a 'Yeah, yeah!!'

Kagome just sighed, and looked at curly-haired girl, "Come on, understand; you just can't, ok? And come on, I promise I'll play with you all you want, deal?" she finished, smiling sweetly at her, while Amayasuki's eyes just got big.

'How pretty ..' Amayasuki thought, looking at Kagome's lovingly eyes and lightening up, "Umm .. uh, okay .. Okay, I won't bathe with him .." and Kagome smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead, while she smiled big; of course, they all turned to see Inuyasha's hurt expression.

"Not fair!!" he started, pretending to cry in a corner, "I always have a bath alone, not fair!! I want with the little squirt Amayasuki too!! Waaaah--" and the little girl started to look curiously at the two grown-ups near her, who started to have a childish fight, Inuyasha insisting on his 'Not fair!' and Kagome saying stuff like 'Oh come on, act like a 21-year old!'.

"Hey, hey," Amayasuki finally broke their little stupid fight, "If I can't really have a bath with Yasha, but Yasha really wants to have a bath with someone, why don't you go have a bath with him, Kagome?" she childishly and innocently asked, but was surprised to see both their faces go red as apples.

"Um, uh, Amayasuki .. I-if you can't bathe with him, I c-can't at all, even more than you!" Kagome finally managed to whisper, while swiftly patting her head and then rushing out of the living room, her excuse 'To go see about the water for the bath', still blushing.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded and red for some other seconds, but then shook his head and went and picked up Amayasuki, mumbling something about 'Changing ..', while the curly-haired girl just looked at him odd. 'They're weird,' she thought.

After about two hours, Inuyasha was watching TV in the living room, his hair almost dried, when suddenly Kagome stopped in the door, her hair completely wet and with a towel wrapped around it.

Closing the TV, Inuyasha directed his attention to her. "Uh, did Amayasuki fell asleep?"

"Yeah," Kagome silently nodded; an awkward silence made it's presence felt in the next moments, while the two just stared at each other, but then Inuyasha finally motioned a 'Come, sit' to her, and Kagome just couldn't do anything but go and sit near him.

"Inuyasha .. What do we do?"

"Ugh, I was afraid you'd say that around this time .." Inuyasha sighed miserably.

"Yeah, well, school starts Monday for both of us, and it should start for Amayasuki too .. I won't be home so much, you'll have to go back to the dorms--"

"Hey, it's not like it's necessarily that I go back there, you know!"

"HEY, what's that supposed to mean, that I have to keep your ass around here even more?? But oh well, you're not the problem here, Amayasuki is .." and the awkward silence crept away between the two again.

"Inuyasha .." Kagome started again thought, fiddling her hands, while he turned to her, "I uh .. wanted to know what you think about this .. Today, I went at a close friend of mine, she's a lawyer and I umm, kinda asked her about what I should do .. And she said that if she could come here and inspect the place and Amayasuki too--"

"Wait wait, Kagome, a lawyer? Inspecting? What's that supposed to mean? Kagome, don't tell me you intend to freakin' give her away--"

"NO-NO!!" Kagome stopped him from finishing his phrase, "No, hell, no! .. My friend said, even tough she knows I'd never hurt a child or something, that if she comes here with God knows what kind of authority, and if they see Amayasuki's fine, healthy and happy and the place is appropriate .. maybe .. just maybe .. they'll let here stay here .. _forever_ ..", she said the last phrase quietly and with her eyes tightly shut; so, she didn't see the big eyes Inuyasha made at first, and then his .. increasingly madly happy expression.

"Kagome .. KAGOME!!" he finally screamed as he literally jumped on her, laughing and almost crying of happiness, while tangling himself in herself, not even knowing what he was doing; a mess of huge proportions, yes, but who cared when they both were laughing with all their might.

Or well, were doing that until they noticed their faces had gotten .. _close _.._ surprisingly close_, a few inches might I add. And after they had stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes, a tint of red smashing into the pores of their cheeks, both smiled fondly and did what was .. naturally and predictable: leaned forward and kissed. That simple, huh?

Seconds passed as their lips were still together, in a soft touch; finally, they pulled apart, but as both still had their eyes closed and were still so close, why not another one, right?

And so, seconds and seconds, as from kisses they had somehow gotten to nuzzling into each other, playing with their noses, caressing each other's cheeks with their own and hugging tightly, and neither of them realized that the clock was still ticking, meaning time was going on.

Nothing mattered right then, they were just themselves. Or, oh well, maybe the entrance of a brown-curly-haired girl would've made them move restless, but since that entrance didn't happen, neither did they move. And, neither of them noticed how their eyes slowly closed, as in that not-so-awkward-but-in-fact-peaceful silence The Sandman found it the perfect moment to make his appearance, and so the two drifted in a comfy sleep that'd probably remain in their minds forever.

Needless to express Amayasuki's curious and stunned face in the morning when she saw the two in each other's arms, while Kagome and Inuyasha weren't doing any better with the surprise; but oh well, they burst into laughter immediately, making the little girl laugh too. And needless to say what happened afterwards, as they all lived _'happily ever after'_, like in the old stories, which is all that matters, right?

Oh, though just one more thing: a year after this, on the fridge, everyone, from friends to family could see a huge drawing (courtesy to Amayasuki) featuring a BIG Santa with lot's of presents, and in the right-low corner, Kagome's little words: _'Thanks Santa for the best present of my life: a sweet lovely kid and a sweet lovely not-a-kid-anymore, my daughter and my husband.'_

_.X._

_.X. Love is the one treasure that multiplies by division. It is the one gift that grows bigger the more you take from it. It is the one business in which it pays to be an absolute spendthrift. You can give it away, throw it away, empty your pockets, shake the basket, turn the glass upside down, and tomorrow you will have more than ever. X._

**.x.Finish.x.

* * *

**

So? -grin- What do you think about it? Did it deserve a 10 or what? -laugh-

Hugs, Jo // FT-chan, and sorry for the inactivity;; my PC broke down on me again .. [freakin' sonofabitch 


End file.
